Where Is Your Boy Tonight?
by Senoigh
Summary: Rupert Grint/Patrick Stump: The twins know of Rupert's affinity for FOB and take him to a concert for his birthday. What they don't know about is his crush on the lead singer. What Rupert doesn't know about is said singer's reciprocating feelings.
1. Chapter 1

**Sooo this is kind of an odd mix I know lol, I wrote this a while ago out of wanting to see two of my favourite people bumpin uglies XD What's better than two hot guys? Two hot guys goin at it. I wrote this for a Rupert Grint fandom community on LJ. I think we were writing fan stories about him and another favourite celebrity of ours, and I chose Patrick of course. The plot's kind of silly and a bit rushed but I hope you enjoy it anyway. I'm basically living out my fantasy through Rupert here lol.**

**Title from "Grand Theft Autumn" by Fall Out Boy.**

**Where Is Your Boy Tonight?**

Rupert was laying back comfortably on one of the plush chairs in his luxurious hotel room. Shooting had ended on his most recent movie, which was already getting rave reviews, and he had two weeks off to relax before he had to do all the promotion and everything that comes along with making a movie. He'd just turned 18 a month ago and his friends James and Oliver wanted to do something fun and nice for his birthday. They surprised him one day with plane tickets to New York, telling him they were gunna have a wild kick-ass week in the big apple. Rupert was of course so excited. He remembered back when he first visited New York and how amazing it was. He had had so much fun there, and he knew going there again, and with two of his best friends and his brother, was going to be just as awesome. This was going to be the first time he would be in another country without his parents, he was pretty much on his own. James and the twins would be with him, but it wasn't like they had to look after him. He was an adult now, and his mother decided that she should start treating him like one, so she let her baby boy go on this trip alone with his friends. He felt so free and independent, like a real adult.

They had arrived there yesterday night, which was a very long flight, but instead of hitting the sack like they should've, they went out to a bar close to the hotel to have some drinks. Needless to say, Rupert woke up this morning with a bit of a hangover. He had spent most of the day trying to sleep it off. He was in a pair of his baggy jeans, an old green t-shirt, and a black zip-up hoody. Before the trip he had gone out to do some shopping and he picked up a few new cds for the flight. He was listening to one of them now, slouched comfortably in the chair, his eyes closed, and tapping his foot on the foot rest to the music.

Just then, an airborne pillow hit him in the face. "Ahh, what?" he grumbled. "Come on, you've been sleeping all day. I wanna go out." James said unnerved.

"I wasn't sleeping…just gimmie two more minutes-"

"No! Get up!"

Rupert slowly got up from his very comfortable chair and walked over to the bed to get his shoes. "Where do you wanna go that's so bloody important?"

"Jay and Oliver want us to meet them for lunch. And then we're going somewhere else."

"Oh they're out?" Rupert said nonchalantly.

"Uh, ya. While you were sleeping off your hangover they were out actually living."

"Shut up. You drink just as much as me."

"Ya, but I know how to handle my alcohol."

Rupert sniggered, "Yeah ok."

They had finished lunch at The Hard Rock café, and were stopped outside the doors for some autographs. Rupert was signing a book for a girl when he looked up and noticed her shirt. It said Fall Out Boy on it, which just happened to be the cd he was listening to earlier, which just happened to be his new favourite band. He nodded towards the girl's shirt. "Nice shirt."

She squeeled. "Thanks! Oh my God do you like them too?"

"Ya actually. I just got their new cd and I've been listening to it over and over again."

The girls smiled. "Wow, me too! Are you going to their show tonight?"

Rupert snapped his head up. "They're here?"

"Yeah. It's for the Black Clouds and Underdogs tour. They're gunna be here for a week."

Rupert smiled. He had no idea one of his favourite new bands was performing here. He had never seen them in concert before and he thought about how amazing they would be. He looked over to see James and Oliver smirking at each other. "Oh what now?"

"Nothing. Except…I think they just ruined your surprise."

Rupert was confused. "What surprise?"

His brother bent his head over from the other side of the twins. "We got you tickets to the show!"

Oliver smacked him on the back of his head. "Way to go dipshit! So much for the surprise."

He was about to figure out what they were talking about when one of the fanatic girls screamed in his ear beside him. "Oh my God he's going to the show too! Ahhhhhh!" He looked back up at the twins with a huge grin on his face.

James beamed. "Told you he'd like it."

The show was amazing! They got private balcony seats, even though Rupert wanted to mosh with all the other kids on the floor. He had a clear view of the band and he watched them intently. Since becoming a big Fall Out Boy fan, he made it his mission to get all the information he could on them. He had downloaded a bunch of their old songs too, and now pretty much knew all the words to all of them. Him and his brother made their own mosh pit in the small balcony, and by the end of the show he was red and soaked with sweat from dancing and jumping around. His curly ginger locks were sticking to his forehead and the back of his neck, but he didn't care. The band went into their last song and Rupert decided to just stand and listen for this one. They went into "Saturday", his favourite song of theirs. He loved all their songs, but he adored this one in particular, mainly because of the lead singer's voice. From first hearing them, he thought Patrick had the most beautiful voice he'd ever heard. And when he went into falsetto for the end of "Saturday", Rupert always swooned. Seeing him now though, in person, and watching him as he sang, made his knees weak. He blamed the wobbly legs and fast beating heart on all the dancing, but he knew he couldn't account for the action happening in his pants; particularly in the crotch region. He blushed uncontrollably when they ended the song, and Patrick looked up through his square, black rimmed glasses to the balcony. Rupert knew he probably couldn't see him up there, but for a brief moment he felt as if their eyes connected.

The show ended and they began walking down the stairs to the entrance, when the twins turned to go down a corridor. "Uh, the door's this way." Rupert said, confused again.

"Yeah we know. But we're going this way."

There was that smirk again. He had had just about enough surprises for one day and was getting very frustrated. They walked up to two very bulky and scary looking guards. Oliver showed them something, and they stepped aside to let them through. They walked around to the back where all the dressing rooms were, and into a bigger party room. There was food and stuff set up on tables, and about twenty people standing around and talking. "Stop!" he said grabbing his brother's arm. "Will you please tell me what this is all about?"

"We're backstage."

"Ya I know I…..oh…." it hit him. A meet and greet. Rupert had no time to compose himself as a shirtless Pete, the bassist, ran into the room screaming.

"Fuck yeah! Good show or what?" a few people laughed and went up to him to talk and get autographs and things. Rupert's eyes were on the door. Some people came up to him too for some autographs, he started signing them when the drummer, Andy, came over and put his arm around him.

"Hey, leave the kid alone. He's just here to have a good time, right?"

Rupert looked up at him and smiled. "Yeah…but I don't mind." he finished up quickly, then went with Andy over to the group of people.

"I'm Andy by the way."

"Ya I know. I'm Rup-"

"Rupert! Yeah I know dude. What, you don't think I see movies?" Andy said with a laugh.

Pete walked over to them, still sweating pretty profusely. "Holy shit it's Ron fuckin Weasley!" he said and grabbed Rupert's hand. "How you doin man? You like the show?"

"Yeah, it was brilliant! You guys rock." he said with a smile. They exchanged autographs then talked a bit more.

Then Joe yelled out, "Man where's Tricky?"

"He had to say hi to his mom." Andy replied. They both laughed.

Rupert started giggling when he turned and saw the sexy singer walk through the door. "Hey guys." he said as he walked over to them. Rupert's heart started beating faster again and his hands were sweating.

_Oh God, please don't let him see me blush. Please don't shake my hand. Be cool be cool be cool Jesus please be cool._

Patrick grabbed a water bottle on one of the tables, then continued walking towards the group. "Hi, I'm Patrick." he said to Rupert, smiling. He put out his hand. _Shit!_ "Ugh, hang on." he started wiping his hand on his pants. "Sorry, my hands are sweaty." Rupert grinned as he watched Patrick's hand.

"Oh yeah. It's, it's ok." he took his hand stiffly, then followed it up his muscular arm to his beautiful face. He sighed softly, then prayed that no one heard it.

After talking for a few more hours, the band invited them all to an after show party they were having at a club. It was private, so Rupert didn't have to worry about getting hounded by screaming girls. The private area was beautiful. They had huge soft, red couches, a few glass tables, and a small dance floor. It also had it's own private bar. Rupert didn't know anyone there besides the twins, and he had sent his brother back to the hotel for fear of his mother killing him for letting his little brother out all night at an adult club. The twins were occupied with chatting up a few of the groupies. Rupert got a beer, then sat down on one end of the couch. The room was basked in dark, red light, so it was hard to see who everyone was. At least no one would see him sitting alone on the couch like a loser. He slowly drank his beer and looked around at all the people dancing and talking. He saw a figure in a conductor's hat walking over to the couches. Rupert gulped nervously.

"Hey. So you don't like people either, huh?" Patrick said as he sat down beside him. Rupert tried smiling sweetly, but he couldn't control most of his body at the moment, and when he tried the smile his lips started wobbling. So he just nodded. "Ya, I try to stay away from it all. I mean I love our fans, but sometimes you just wanna be alone, you know?" Rupert nodded again. "Plus there's always that thought in the back of your mind like, 'Is this person hanging out with me cause they like me? Or just cause I'm in a popular band?" He nodded again. "I guess you get that a lot too." He tried smiling again. Patrick paused, then smiled back. "Jeez, you don't say much do ya?" He laughed.

Rupert figured he better say something lest Patrick look at him like a total nutcase. "Ya, no…I mean, no I don't talk much. But ya, I mean ya I get those people…ya…" _What! What the fuck are you babbling about now? You know what, just do yourself a favour and shut the hell up. You're just gunna make yourself look more stupid…if that's possible. Alright, next stupid thing you say, I'm shutting off your brain! _He grew red and looked down at his beer shamefully. Patrick just laughed softly and smiled at him with his eyes. Rupert blushed.

"Yeah. It can be hard sometimes, when you don't know who to trust. That's why I love hanging out with other musicians, or actors, you know, people that know what you're going through."

…_Actors? Ding, ding, ding! HELLO!_ "Yeah, I still have my old friends from before I started acting. But most of my friends now are people I've worked with. Like James and Oliver."

"Wow. That was like, three sentences!" Patrick said with a laugh. Rupert shook his head and giggled. Then he felt Patrick nudge his arm playfully, and he blushed again.

"S-so, uh…what's that?" he pointed at Patrick's drink while simultaneously taking a swig of his.

"Screaming Orgasm." Rupert choked, then spit a bit of his beer out. Patrick started laughing uncontrollably. "Oh that's right, those are probably dirty words to you."

Rupert wiped his mouth on the back of his hand. "No. I know what it is you just…caught me off guard…"

"Ok. Sure." Patrick took another drink.

"I'm only 4 years younger than you." he protested.

Patrick smirked at him with a wink. "Well I guess that's true." Rupert blushed again.

A couple hours had gone by, but Rupert didn't even notice. He and Patrick had just been sitting on the couch talking, periodically getting up for more drinks. He couldn't believe how much Patrick had opened up to him. He knew he was shy as well. But then again, Rupert had disclosed some information he hadn't told anyone else, except for his brother. He just felt so comfortable around him. He just treated him like a normal person. They both had the same feelings about a lot of things. They both had a lot in common too. Rupert was sitting at the edge of one of the smaller couches with his back to the arm rest, and one leg bent up on the couch so he could face Patrick as they talked. Patrick was facing Rupert as well, but he had slouched down a bit and his head was resting on the back of the couch. They were both a little buzzed, and had loosened their inhibitions a bit.

"Wanna dance?" Patrick blurted out.

"What?" Rupert snapped up with a look of sheer horror on his face. Patrick nodded over to the floor where Pete, very inebriated, was up on one of the glass tables in his tiny briefs dancing around like an idiot. They both started laughing. "Uh, no."

"K good." They watched Pete acting stupid for a bit more.

"Is he always like this?"

"Ya, pretty much. That's just who he is though, energetic and crazy. He loves being the life of the party."

Rupert sniggered. "Ya. I know someone like that." he made Patrick giggle.

"So you said you play the guitar?"

"Yeah, but I'm not very good. I mean…not as good as you."

"Well I don't think that's for you to decide." Patrick smiled then grabbed Rupert's hand and pulled him up.

"Wha-what are you doing?"

"I'm gunna teach you a few things." he could see the worry in Rupert's face. "Okay?"

"Yeah. Ya, um…it's just…" he looked around for James or Oliver. He knew if he left without telling them, they would worry sick, and probably phone his mum, and then he'd get killed by her.

Patrick could tell what he was thinking. "Those guys left an hour ago."

"What!" Rupert yelled. "How could they leave me? Wankers!"

Patrick giggled again. "Don't worry. I'll take care of you." He put out his hand and looked softly at Rupert. He smiled awkwardly and took Patrick's hand in his.

They went over to the studio, which just happened to be a little ways down the street, where their equipment was being held. It was a pretty small place, mostly filled with old amps, cases, and a few dusty drum sets. "Well, so this is it. It isn't much but, you know, does the job."

Rupert replied with his favourite adjective. "Wicked!"

Patrick motioned for him to move over to where he was. "Come over here." Rupert followed the orders. He saw the two electric guitars and the one acoustic. Patrick pulled up some chairs for them to sit on. "So which one you want?"

"Electric!" Rupert said enthusiastically. Patrick laughed and handed him the red electric guitar. He picked up the acoustic.

Rupert started by showing him a few of the things he already knew. He knew most of the fingering, and then a few rifts. Patrick was pretty impressed, which made Rupert even more nervous. He had so many questions and was so eager to learn, and Patrick was very patient with him and tried showing him everything he wanted to know. Then Rupert mustered up his courage and asked him something he'd wanted to ask him all night. "Would you play something for me?" He immediately regretted the question, until Patrick gave him that amazingly adorable smile that made him melt every time.

"Sure. What do you wanna hear?"

"Anything."

Patrick paused for a minute trying to decide what to play. He then smirked slyly and began playing "Hey There Delilah", which just happened to be Rupert's favourite love song. He couldn't believe what was happening to him. He was alone in a studio, with the man he most admired and was extremely attracted to, listening to him play his favourite love song, just for him, his own private show. He couldn't believe it, he would've pinched himself if his hands stopped shaking. His eyes moved around Patrick. First staring at his hands on the guitar, playing so skilfully, so effortlessly. Then he moved to his chest and neck, watching him breathe as he sang. Then up to his mouth, his beautiful lips mouthing the words, and his amazing voice that couldn't possibly be human. He then moved up to his eyes, his eyelashes fluttered as he kept opening and closing his eyes, so involved in the song, putting his soul into it. Rupert was mesmerized. He hadn't even really been listening to the words, he was so encapsulated by the sounds and the visuals, so he didn't realize the song was over.

"So?" Patrick smiled, waiting for a reply.

Rupert hadn't even tried to hide his awestruck expression. He had his mouth wide open, his face flushed, and his eyes glued to the gorgeous creature in front of him.

"Uh…hey." Patrick tried getting him out of his comatose. "Rupert?" He started getting concerned. "Come on man what's wrong?" He slid his hand up Rupert's forearm, and at that moment there was only one action that seemed appropriate to respond with. He threw the guitar out of the way, leapt forward, and pressed his lips to Patrick's.


	2. Chapter 2

Rupert's brain hadn't quite caught up with him yet, which was a good thing, because if it had he would probably be running hysterically out of the building and into oncoming traffic. All he could focus on at this millisecond was how good Patrick smelled, and how incredible his lips felt pressed to his own. Suddenly, his better judgement kicked in and his eyes snapped open abruptly. He pulled back, sat stiffly and eerily still in his chair, and had a look of sheer terror planted on his face. He couldn't believe what he had just done. He had rashly let his libido take over for a brief second, done something completely stupid and way out of character, and had quite possibly ruined the one chance he had at a friendship with this man. He was lost in his own confusion.

_Okay. What happened? Oh great, ya this is great. I leave you alone for a half a second and you completely make an asshole out of yourself. Congratulations retard! Who the fuck are you! We don't do that kind of shit! We are never, ever, ever impulsive! Where the hell did this come from!_

While Rupert was trying to sort things out with his brain, he looked over cautiously at Patrick, who happened to have the same confused expression. He thought he better say something.

"Um…oh God….Look, I….that was…not…me….I mean…I didn't…mean for that to happen….it just, sorta…happened….I mean…it…you….and then…I…just…mistake…" Rupert leapt up out of his chair, and began rambling and flailing his hands in a vague attempt to explain himself. His face flushed profusely, like it always did, and he decided his incoherent gibberish wasn't helping any. He thought it best to just make a B-line to the door before Patrick called security and charged him with sexual harassment. He turned to leave when something grabbed his arm. He turned his head to look, and saw Patrick had stood up as well, and was inching closer, with a cheeky smile on his face.

"Will you just shut up." he said calmly, and grabbed both of Rupert's arms to pull him down for another kiss. Patrick's tiny 5'6 frame couldn't contend with Rupert's almost 6" one, so he sensually slid his hand up behind Rupert's head and pulled him closer. He could tell Rupert was a bit inexperienced with kissing, but he found that rather adorable. He was contemplating taking it slow when he felt a pair of strong hands wrap themselves around his waist. Rupert had opened his mouth slowly, and Patrick considered that the perfect invite. He pressed his tongue against Rupert's, and their mouths both danced against each other. Patrick tangled his fingers in Rupert's beautiful, soft, ginger hair. He had been staring at it all night, at the bar how it glowed in the light, and he couldn't stop thinking about how it would feel in his hands, and how it would smell against his cheek. He broke their lips apart, and started moving around Rupert's face. He licked and kissed softly up his jaw bone, then around the back of his ear and sucked on his earlobe, he then licked his way down Rupert's beautifully smooth neck, and placed gentle nibbles down into his collar bone.

Rupert had been idly breathing hard and was rubbing his hands around Patrick's hips and back, and when Patrick hit the tender spot on the side of his neck, he moaned involuntarily and grabbed Patrick's hips harder to thrust their groins against each other. Patrick breathed in sharply, and pulled away to look into Rupert's beautiful blue-green eyes, which were filled with pure lust. Rupert dove in for another kiss, when Patrick stopped him.

"I wanna make sure you know what you're doing." he said breathlessly.

"I have no idea what I'm doing." Rupert calmly replied. Patrick giggled.

"I just don't want you to do something you'll regret. You're still pretty young. I don't wanna…you know…ruin you, or something."

Rupert laughed. He figured since his first ballsy move tonight, his inhibitions were pretty much discarded, so he might as well be frank. "You have no idea how long I've wanted this." His eyes locked with Patrick, and he could tell he wasn't shitting him.

"Wow, um…thank you?" they both laughed. "Well since we're being honest, I've wanted to fuck you ever since Azkaban."

Rupert couldn't help but laugh hysterically. "No way!"

"Yes way! Do you know how hard it was for me to hide my boner sitting there in the bus next to Andy, on our small as fuck couch!"

"You're crazy."

"I'm serious! I had to wait for them all to fall asleep before I could beat off in the shower without feeling guilty." by now they were both on the floor, staring at each other and laughing. Rupert was sitting leaned back with his hands behind him, as Patrick was kneeling between his legs, still softly running his hands up and down Rupert's thighs.

"Why would you feel guilty?"

"I dunno. Cause they'd think I was a pervert."

Rupert smiled. "No, we get women much, much older. Trust me." Patrick giggled again. "Ok so wait, was it me you were wanking to…or Ron?"

Patrick smirked and raised an eyebrow. "Well, let's just say, I wouldn't turn down a three way with the two of you."

"Now that'd be interesting." they both continued laughing, then grew silent. Patrick could tell Rupert had something on his mind.

"You really think I'm…attractive?" he said with apprehension.

Patrick couldn't even believe he was asking the question. "Yes. Fuck yes! I wouldn't lie about that." Rupert smiled, then looked down. "Where'd this come from?"

Rupert started fiddling with his shirt, which he always did when he was nervous or avoiding something. "It's just I…I've never considered myself…attractive. I mean even those magazines and everything, all people see is the glorified, Hollywood version of me. It's not really me. I mean…I always thought someone like Tom would be considered attractive. I see the way everyone looks at him. And even Dan. And they love it! But, I've never really felt like it was real for me." Rupert hadn't looked him in the eyes yet, and Patrick could tell he was pouring his soul out for him. "People don't want you once they see your flaws."

Patrick lovingly tipped his chin up to look at him straight. "Are you kidding me? You're beautiful."

Rupert's eyes widened, and he smiled up at him. "Rupert, I'm a short, fat, nerd."

"You're not fat."

"And you think people don't want YOU?"

"Ya but you're a rock star!"

"You're the fuckin incarnation of a character known around the world. You're an incredible actor. You're the most humble, down to earth person I've ever met. You're funny as hell. You have awesome taste in…everything! You have a smile that could bring a dead puppy back to life."

Rupert laughed.

"And, you are one sexy mother fucker!" they both laughed. Rupert leaned up and gave Patrick his most passionate kiss. He brushed his soft hair out of his eyes, and just stared for a few moments at the amazing man sitting between his legs. Patrick coughed, then motioned to his crotch area. "I'm still…uhh…you know."

"Oh! Right." Rupert grabbed a hold of his dog tags and pulled him down to the floor with him. They began their assault on each other again. Patrick's hips and groin rubbed against Rupert's. They both moaned against each other's mouths. Patrick's hands slid underneath Rupert's shirt and he rubbed all along his fit stomach. He pushed the shirt further up and started kissing all around his nipples. He bit lightly, then blew cool air over them. He then licked a trail down to Rupert's navel. He kissed and sucked his way to his happy trail, and slowly started pulling Rupert's boxers and jeans down. By now, all his ministrations had Rupert writhing and thrusting his hips beneath him. He was moaning and groaning, and Patrick knew he wasn't going to last very long if he didn't get to it soon.

He undid Rupert's button and zipper, then slid the jeans down and off his legs. His tight briefs weren't doing much to hide Rupert's obvious excitement, and Patrick started to rub a bit of the fabric. Rupert was looking down at him, flushed and breathing heavily. He looked a bit nervous, so Patrick took his time sliding his briefs off. He pulled them down to reveal Rupert's very impressive package. It surprised him a bit to see that a kid with his size was still a virgin. But he thought it was also very sweet, to see that there are at least some people left in this world that have values and morals.

He started stroking him slowly, and Rupert threw his head back with a groan. He was now up on his elbows and watching Patrick intently. Patrick continued on Rupert's cock with one hand, and started massaging his inner thighs with the other. After a few minutes, he brought his head down and sucked the tip sweetly.

Rupert immediately showed his encouragement. "Ah fuck!" Patrick giggled softly, and continued licking up and down and around the base. He slid it into his mouth and swirled his tongue around it expertly. Though he had had little practise with partners, he was well educated from all his film and internet research.

Rupert unclenched his fists from his side, and ran one hand through Patrick's hair while his other hand was rubbing around his chest and pinching his nipples. Patrick had moved his own right hand down and undid his jeans to service his own immensely hard cock. He hummed his arousal around Rupert's and could tell he was close.

"Uhnn….God…yes!….uhhh…mmmmm." Patrick looked up to see the most beautiful sight he had ever seen. Rupert, with his head tipped back, flushed and writhing, moaning and cursing his name, sweat glistening down his neck to his amazingly sexy chest and stomach. "Ugh! Trick….I'm….gunn…na…nnnn.."

"Ok wait." He removed his mouth from Rupert's cock and crawled up his body. They kissed with fervour. Rupert grabbed and clawed at Patrick's shirt, pulling him against his skin and thrusting against his hips. Patrick had shoved his jeans down and their cocks were now rubbing together. Neither of them had ever felt this sensation before, and it was exhilarating. Patrick continued rubbing himself against Rupert. He held himself up with his left arm and slid his right in between them.

"Ok, I'm gunna try something. Okay?" he asked breathlessly. Rupert was so enthralled in ecstasy he could hardly reply.

"Yeah…just…don't stop…ugnn…."

Patrick sucked two fingers into his mouth then slid his hand down to Rupert's ass. He slowly rubbed his fingers around Rupert's hole, just to see if he would yell at him or scream or something. So far, he still looked to be enjoying it quite a lot. So Patrick, daringly, pushed his fingers in slowly, so as not to hurt him. Rupert wrapped his arm tightly around Patrick's neck and thrust up harder.

"Ugh! God! More…mmm…." Patrick got the hint and began thrusting his fingers in and out, curling them around his tight opening, and rubbing his thumb around his balls. Rupert was breathing, moaning, and cursing so hard into his ear, that he knew it would be any moment now. He could feel his hole clenching around his fingers, and a few seconds later Rupert came, screaming his name. Patrick tucked his head into Rupert's neck, and with a few more thrusts against Rupert's body, he came as well.

They both collapsed backwards. Rupert's flushed, sweating body laying against the cold floor, and Patrick's sticky, shaking body on top of Rupert's, straddling him. Both panting heavily, both trembling, both clinging to each other in sheer bliss.

After a few minutes, they both regained their composure. Patrick rolled off of Rupert, and they both laid side by side, staring at each other and smiling.

"Well…I've never done that before." Rupert said with a giggle.

"Ya, me either." They laid still, breathing softly, until Patrick jumped up. "I'll be right back."

Rupert sat up and started cleaning himself up. He couldn't help but think if this was a one time thing. He didn't want it to be. He had grown to really like Patrick. Not just for his looks or his musical talent, he really liked the person he'd shown him. He was smart, funny, and amazingly sweet. He didn't want this to end so quickly. He didn't want to come off as needy either. What if Patrick just saw him as some fuck? What if he never wanted to see him again? It would hurt him so badly. He had opened up to Patrick so much. It was just one night, but the things they talked about, the things they shared with each other, it couldn't have been meaningless…right? His heart started racing and his butterflies returned. He couldn't bare the thought of being rejected by him. But where was this going to go? He was so confused. His head snapped up when he saw Patrick walk back in with a few damp cloths.

"Here. You can clean yourself up with this." He handed him one. "It's warm." He had washed himself off in the bathroom, so he helped Rupert clean himself up. They were both silent. Neither of them knowing what the other was thinking. Rupert tried to catch his eyes, so maybe he could see something in them to tell what was going through his head. Patrick brought a towel over and dried Rupert off. They both got dressed.

Rupert finished and stood up. He figured he better say something. He didn't want Patrick to think he was going home with him. He didn't want Patrick to think that he was in love with him now. He at least wanted to stay friends, if he couldn't have anything else. He had no idea what to say in a situation like this. But he thought he better start, before his emotions took over and he started getting choked up, or blurting something stupid out.

"Well, um. I guess we…better go…or something. You know, they're probably looking for you. And you probably have better things to do." He looked down at the floor and started fiddling with his shirt again. Patrick stood up and adjusted his pants.

"Yeah, I guess so." He walked over to Rupert and pulled his head down for another deep kiss. "So, your hotel or mine?"

Rupert's eyes lit up and a he grinned widely, as he wrapped his arms tightly around Patrick's neck


End file.
